


Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the bite’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112772) by [Lady Angel (dameange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lue9pwwft79onk9l7mvt0e1czp8ti4b9.mp3) |  1.3 MB | 00:01:19  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
